1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, a hold control method therefor, a telephone set, a control method therefor and a recording medium, and in particular to a telephone set capable of executing multiple processings in parallel and a communication system using it.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, there has been provided a mobile telephone set capable of causing multiple pieces of application software to operate in parallel. For example, application software other than voice communication application software can be activated during voice communication (voice speech) to the extent allowed by processing power of memory or CPU of the mobile telephone set.
However, a conventional mobile telephone set has a problem that a user's operation of application software operating in parallel to application software related to voice communication causes a noise and the noise is sent to a speech counterpart through a microphone of the telephone set.